


Apple Juice and the Green-Eyed Monster

by wetkitchenpaint



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 01:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12200853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetkitchenpaint/pseuds/wetkitchenpaint
Summary: When Jensen abandons a long-standing tradition to be with Misha, Jared deals with a little bit of jealousy with copious amounts of apple juice and some poor decisions.  The next morning, Gen talks him down and provides some perspective.





	Apple Juice and the Green-Eyed Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Sometime recently, Jared noted in a panel that Jensen is in his phone as "Jack," so anytime you see that, know that he's referring to Jensen.

Jared comes to slowly, the overly scratchy hotel quilt snagging on his eyelashes as he tries to blink the morning gook out of his eyes.  He’s laying only halfway on the king-sized bed, looking for all the world like he barely managed ten steps into his room before collapsing onto the nearest piece of furniture.  Thankfully, that happened to be the bed and not the dresser or the desk.  He moves his arms around the bed slowly, and lifts his head to see if he can locate his phone.  The small amount of movement sets off small sticks of dynamite behind his eyes. 

_Jesus Christ, how much did I drink last night?_

It’s not a good sign that his memories of the previous evening are nearly non-existent.

He finds his phone about eight inches above his head and he turns on the screen, only partially surprised to see that it’s nearing 11 am.  He scrolls through his missed messages- a few from various cast members, two from Jensen, and one from his sister- all of which he ignores in favor of one from Gen about an hour ago. 

 **Gen**  

_9:57 am_

_call me_

Short, and probably ominous.  He sighs, and clicks the icon to send the call through.  While it rings, he flips over and moves up the bed in one quick motion.  Sharp pain ping-pongs in his skull again, and he groans as Gen answers the phone.

She chuckles.  “I assume the hangover fairy is sparing no expense this morning?”

He groans again and runs a hand down his face.  His stomach roils and he turns his head to locate the nearest trash can in case it becomes an emergency.  “I’m never drinking again.” 

“Yeah huh.  Good story, sweetheart.  So, uh, Twitter says you made a bit of an ass of yourself last night.”

“Oh god, what did I do?”

“How much do you remember?”

He takes a few seconds to think back to the previous night, but it’s all pretty hazy after he got to the bar.  “Almost nothing.  Fuck.”

Gen gives a lilting, musical laugh.  It’s usually one of his favorite sounds in the world, but he’s too afraid of the words coming next to be comforted by it.  “Well, you hung all over a fan while patting him down like you were bros from way back.  And you apparently got into a bit of a scuffle in the street?  I’m not entirely sure why, but you aren’t calling me collect, so I assume it turned out OK.” 

“Oh my god.”

“Were you out alone?”

“Yes,” he sighs, remembering with a pang his irritation that Jensen had declined to accompany him.

“I assume Jensen wanted to hang back with Misha?”

“Yep,” he says, and it’s clipped, sharp, and conveys everything Gen needs to know about how her husband ended up “doing” NYC all on his own. 

“Why didn’t you ask someone else to go with you?  Jason, Matt, any of the girls?” 

“I left during karaoke.  They were busy.  After Jack told me he wasn’t coming, I kinda just wanted to leave.” 

She pauses briefly.  “Were you jealous?”

“No.  Maybe.  I don’t know.”  Gen stays silent.  She knows that if she waits long enough, he’ll spill.  He always does.  “Kinda blindsided me.  This is one of the best cons every year because we’re _so_ close to NYC.  So we hop over and we get smashed and I don’t _know_ , it’s just what we _do_ here.  Didn’t cross my mind that he wouldn’t want to go.”

“Jare,” she says softly, “He’s been complaining for a while now about how much he misses Misha.  Even Danneel told me how whiny he’s been.  It’s been the Sam and Dean show for five weeks; of course he’d want to spend time with him.” 

“I know, I probably should’ve seen it coming.  But they’ve been attached at the hip on set all week and I just figured we’d be back to our normal this weekend.  I was trying not to be an asshole about it, but I got a little shitty with him before I left.  I should probably apologize.”

“I mean, you don’t suddenly want to fuck Jensen, too, do you?”  He can hear the smile behind her words and he chuckles heartily.  “I mean, I could get behind that…preferably with a camera.” 

Jared laughs so hard he starts coughing, acid tickling at the back of his throat, an unfortunate side of effect of most of his hangovers.  “ _Jesus_ , Gen.  No, no, no.  _God_.  Can we talk about something besides your amateur porn directing ambitions?”  He rubs his throat and grimaces, wondering how long he could make it if he decided to hang up his shot glass, so to speak.

“Look, I know you don’t totally understand this thing they have going on, but it’s not like your position is in jeopardy, you know that, right?  What you have with Jensen is completely different from what he and Misha have.  Not just a different league, but like…totally different sports.  It’s not a competition.”

Jared sighs again, suddenly overwhelmingly glad that he called Gen before he had a chance to be an ass to Jensen again.  “I know.  I mean, they’ve been together almost 7 years; logically I know Misha isn’t going anywhere and I don’t want him to, honestly.  I’ve never seen Jay happier than when they’re all four together with the kids.  I mean, I can’t say I don’t get the appeal, I’m not an idiot, but I just don’t have any interest in that kind of lifestyle, so sometimes it’s hard for me to parse out that I’m _not_ competing for my best friend.  But last night?  Felt like I was vying for his attention, Gen, and it wasn’t even fucking close.  So, I went out and made an ass of myself to feel better.  Which obviously didn’t work.”

“Jared, if you knew I was laying naked in your hotel room, and Jensen asked you to go to the bar with him, would you spare him a second look before getting on the elevator?”

Jared huffed a small laugh. “Nope. He’d be lucky if I heard him at all.  Shit. Not sure why I never thought about it that way.”

“Glad I could provide the needed perspective.”

“Yeah, you’re good at that.  You know I love you, right?”

“Yeah I know. Now get your ass up, shower, and go apologize to your best friend.”

“Yes, ma’am. Thanks for talking me through, babe.”

“Anytime.  Hey, Tom wanted me to tell you that he’s got six worms all lined up for your next fishing expedition.  They’re in a sour cream container full of dirt on the kitchen counter.  It’s the only spot that didn’t cause a total meltdown.  I’m counting the seconds until he or Shep accidentally spills it.”

Jared felt a smile creep across his face; his oldest son’s enthusiasm for fishing was fucking adorable.  “Awesome. Give ‘em all a kiss from me, OK?  I’ll facetime you later.”

Jared hung up the phone and scrolled back to Jensen’s messages. He pulled up the screen to compose a new text.

_U, me, big greasy breakfast in 20?_

He didn’t have to wait long for a response.

**_Jack_ **

_11:23 am_

_ya buddy, you know it. bet ur big moose ass is pretty hungover huh? i’ll buy.  sry i ditched u last nite_

Jared smiled. The rapport was always so easily restored.

_ya well if i needed the d i’d dump you off somewhere 2.  still love u though_

**_Jack_ **

_11:27 am_

_shut the fuck up and get your ass down here, i’m hungry. Mish put me through my paces last nite and i’m in need of second breakfast, stat_

Jared chuckled, tossing his phone on the bed as he walked to the bathroom.

They’d be just fine.

 


End file.
